Secret Past
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Kazue is a new student to Cross Academy and a member of both the day and night class? She's a girl with a mysterious past the Zero wants to learn about. Will he ever find out who she really is? ZeroxOC Sorry, this story is really hard to summarize. So just read it


Author's Note:

Hi Everyone! So I wanted to do something with this story that I sat some other stories do. So, if you want to draw what you think my characters (Yes, I have more than 1. It is my main oc, her father, her mother, who is dead, and her twin brothers) looks like or thinks she should be paired with someone else drawing... Please do. There will be a sort of Concept are Contest for this story. You can check out my main pairing picture (ZeroxOC) on my deviantart account. My user name is Zoxi26. If you do draw something, you can send it to me via email. My email is: elementalprincesszoxi26 . Or if you put it on deviantart just send me a message on either fanfiction or deviantart. Please read and review. Suggestions are always welcome:) Thank you, and Enjoy Reading. (P.S.: I don't own Vampire Knight... I only own my OC characters)

Chapter 1: She Arrives

"Today, you shall escort a new student around." Headmaster Cross told Yuki and Zero who were standing in front of his desk.

Yuki looked happy to receive the assignment , while Zero had his "I'd rather not" look on his face. There was a knock on the door and suddenly there she was, the new student, wearing a day class uniform with a night class uniform slung over her shoulder. She had white hair that came just to the bottom of her neck. Her bright blue eyes stared at the three before her.

"Hello, my name is Kazue." Kazue smiled.

"Why does she have both a day and night class uniform?" Yuki turned to the headmaster.

Zero looked at the head master, a curious look on his face. Cross merely smiled and so did Kazue.

"Kazue here is going to be joining both classes to form as a bridge or sorts between them," Corss explained, "She shall also serve on Disciplinary Committee."

"We don't need any more help." Zero quietly stated.

"She will just be the Disciplinary Committee for the Night Class, while you two patrol keeping external peace, she will be keeping internal piece. With that said, it' s almost time to start class, so please escort Kazue to class."

Yuki and Zero left the room first and then the cheerful Kazue followed behind them in silence. A single thought ran through Zero's head before being banished. 'Will she ever sleep?'

Twilight came and the gorgeous members of the night class exited their dorms. As the flocks of day class students kept Yuki and Zero busy, Kazue, now dawned(E.N. what.) in her night class uniform, made her way into the crowd of Night class students. The entirety of the class entered the school and the doors shut behind them. As Kazue made her way to class, mostly unnoticed by the other students, she heard the chatter amongst them as she observed them with her now violet eyes. However, her luck did not hold out, for she eventually caught the eye and nose of Aido, who began to follow her. As Kazue was about to enter her class, a mass of students began to flock to the door. She merely evaded them by stepping into a corner. Bad Idea... For now Aido came walking up to her, hands in his pockets, preventing her from leaving her corner prison. He removed one hand from his packet and placed it on the wall above her, leaning closer to her so his face was level with hers.

"Now what do we have here?" Aido questioned, a devious smile played across his lips. "A little lost lamb from the day class?"

He began to lean even closer to her, his eyes holding, what kazue took as, a seductive luster. She didn't have to answer to him of all people. Her hand slid into her pocket, her fingers grazing one of the knives she had in it. Aido's head was now more level with her neck, now bearing his fangs. Just as he was about to claim his prize, he was hit on the head with an extremely heavy book.

"Aido, you know the rules." Kaname stated.

"But Kaname-sama, she's from the day class, i saw her mix in with us when we entered the school!" Aido explained raising his head to met the glare from Kaname.

Kaname looked upon Kazue, who now just leaned up against the wall unconsciously braiding a small section of her hair, undoing it, then braiding it again. He then directed his attention back to aido.

"If she was human, Headmaster Cross would not have allowed her this far. Do you take him as a fool?" Kaname asked.

"No." Aido answered, eyes downcast.

"Then that means she is one of us. Now get back to class before you cause anymore trouble."

Aido did just that in a hurried manner. Kazue now looked upon the president of the night class: Kaname Kuran. She stepped closer to him.

"Thank you." Kazue smiled with a giggle.

"I'm glad I could help." kaname replied, "Now hurry on to class."

Kazue stopped braiding her hair and turned, entering the classroom. Kaname following right behind her. She now stood in front of the night class, Kaname by her side, his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Kazue. She is joining our class as an emmisary of the Disciplinary Committee, having transferred from France." He smiled at Kazue as she took her seat, his eyes flashed, regaining their seductive luster

Kazue nodded and took her seat in the middle row toward the end. Kaname now looked upon Aido.

"Aido, follow me." Kaname instructed as he exited the room.

Aido immediately jumped up and ran to meet Kaname, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Kaname-sama," Aido asked.

"I have business I need to discuss with Head Master Cross." Kaname stated, never once stopping his walk away from Aido. "I want you to look after Kazue until i get back."

"Yes sir!"

Aido ran back into the classroom. Twenty minutes later and the break for the night class began. Aido looked through the mass of students nervously. In all the excitement he had lost sight of Kazue. He quickly found Akatsuki, hoping he had seen her.

"Hey Akatsuki, have you seen the new girl?" AIdo asked.

"Kazue, yeah, she left about five minutes ago." He explained, "Something about going on patrol."

Aido ran away from Akatsuki and into the cool night, hoping to find Kazue.

Meanwhile, in the office of Kaien Cross, Kaname sat in the chair just in front of the man's desk.

"I want Kazue to be transferred into the night class fully." Kaname stated.

"She is in both classes for a reason." He dropped his carefree facade for a moment, as he always did around the Pureblood.

"And what reason is that?" Zero's voice came from the doorway as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "Because she's one of them?"

"She is accepted in neither the Human nor Vampire realm. Yet being in both classes will tax her intelligence past it's limit. She should reside with those closer to her abilities, the night class." Kaname explained.

"No, she should be in the day class." Zero argued.

Kaname directed his eyes to Zero, the tension heavy between the two.

Back to Aido, who was now in the forest, still searching for Kazue. Finally he found her perched in a high tree branch.

"HEY KAZUE!" He called to her.

She now directed her attention to the blonde, swiftly turning to meet him. However, she lost balance and started to fall from her high perch in the tree. She tried to grab a branch, but her hand merely scrapped by it. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the ground any minute. Hoeever, the feeling never came. Instead of meeting the hard ground, she was now in something soft. She looked up to see Aido craddling her in his arms.

"Thanks Aido." Kazue smiled, jumping out of his arms, "Now come on, my patrol is over, so lets get back to class."

Kazue began to walk away but was suddenly halted by Aido grabbing her right hand.

"Such a sweet aroma." Aido commented, his crimson eyes flashed, bloodlust hidden under his seductive gaze. "Did you by chance cut your hand?"

She had, but grabbed her hand, trying to hide the cut. Aido pulled her back to him, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Let go Aido." Kazue threatened.

"But you smell so... sweet."

He raised her hand up to his mouth, his fangs now beared. The next thing Aido knew, there was a white and red gun pointed directly at him, the holder being Kazue. He merely smiled, slapping at her hand, quickly disarming her. He licked the cut on her hand and then bit into her hand, his fangs just piercing the skin.

"Let me go Aido!" Kazue now struggled with him, but he kept his hold of her hand, "Stop..."

When he had gotten enough, he raised his head, licking his lips.

"You're blood is like nothing i've ever tasted before." Aido commented, lightheartedly.

He pulled her closer to him and now had a hand on the collar of her uniform.

"I want more... May I have a taste from your neck?"

He lowered his head to her neck. She tried to get free, but he indeed was stronger that her and held her to him. Then the sudden sound of a gun cocking came from behind him. He jumped at the sound. Zero now moved between him and Kazue, pulling Kazue behind him.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited." Zero stated, emotionlessly.

"Zero, put your gun away." Kazue commanded, "I can handle this myself."

She walked over and grabbed her gun off the ground. The atmosphere suddenly changed and behind Aido appeared Kaname.

"You seem to be causing trouble Aido..." Kaname whispered, "I shall take him directly to the head master for punishment. Is that alright Zero?"

Zero merely stood there glaring at the dark headed male before him. He finally lowered his gun and turned to Kazue.

"I will take that as a yes." Kaname stated, picking Aido up by the back of his collar and carrying him away.

Kazue sheathed her gun and began to walk away. Again she was stopped, but this time it was Zero. He took off his tie and wrapped it around her hand.

"I'll escort you back to the school." Zero stated.

"N-no need." Kazue smiled, "I can handle it myself. Thank you Zero!"

Kazue ran back to the school. Zero merely watched her and when she disappeared from his sights, he made his way back to his dorm.

The Night Class had gotten out early from their classes. Kazue was now in her bathroom, drying her hair after she had just taken a shower. She then opened a drawer, took out a roll of bandages, and bandaged her hand where Aido had bitten her. She walked out of her bathroom and was met with an odd sight. There Aido was sitting on her bed, flipping through her sketch book.

"You know I never took a girl like you for a drawer," Aido commented, flipping the page.

Kazue ran over and snatched the book from his hand.

"Just who do you think you are, walking in here and looking through my stuff like that," Kazue questioned, walking over to her desk and placing her sketchbook on it.

Aido stood and walked over to her. He placed his hands on top of hers and leaned closer to her.

"You know, something is weird about you," Aido commented.

"Aido why are you really here," Kazue asked, spinning around to meet his bright blue eyes, "If you're only here to harrass me, leave. If you have something you want to say then spit it out."

Aido grabbed her bandaged hand and raised it so her palm was facing up. He glanced down at the bandages.

"Does it still hurt," Aido asked.

"No," Kazue turned her head away.

Aido raised her palm to his lips and planted a gentle kiss upon it, where he had bitten her. He looked up into Kazue's shocked face.

"I came to apologize," Aido uttered, "What I did is unexcusable. Will you forgive me?"

Kazue now wore a smile upon her face. "Of course I do Aido."

Kazue then reeled her hand back and slapped Aido. "Now i feel even better. And that is your que to leave. goodbye Aido."

Kazue went and sat on her bed, as Aido, surprisingly, left the room, his hand still on his cheek where she had slapped him. He went and sat on the crushed beige velvet couch in the main hall. He glanced up and saw Akatsuki leaning against the couch.

"So how badly were you punished," Akatsuki asked, not even bothering looking at Aido, who now stared at the mysterious glass of water before him.

"Ten days suspension," Aido answered, dropping a few blood tablets into the glass of water and watching them dissolve in the clear liquid, now tinted red, "However, for a taste of the new girl's blood... it was totally worth it."

"I wouldn't let Kaname-sama hear you say that... He'll get angry."

"That's what I want. I'm sorry, but tablets aren't enough for me... but I'm glad I got a taste of her. I just..."

At that exact moment, Kaname entered the room from behind Aido. he walked in front of Aido and then back-handed him.

"You just," Kaname growled.

"I am so sorry Kaname-sama."

Kaname walked away, and Akatsuki just looked upon Aido.

"That girl is unusual... That's why I bit her," Aido explained.

The day before St. Xocolatl's day, all of the Day Class girls were in a bustle, dicussing who was giving who some chocolate. Kazue merely sat there, now dawned with her pale blue eyes, reading, trying to ignore all the prattle around her. Suddenly, Yuki came from behind her.

"So are you giving anyone chocolate," Yuki asked.

"Well I made chocolate for everyone in the night class so yes," Kazue quietly smiled.

"You're not giving any to anyone in the day class?"

Kazue galnced over at Zero, who sat in the row behind her and far to her right. She smiled and then turned back to Yuki.

"Maybe, if he accepts it," Kazue chuckled, "Well, class is over. Now excuse me, I must go change into my other uniform."

Soon enough, all of the night class students flocked into the classroom, Kazue being the last to enter, taking her seat. As she set her books down, Aido took his seat next to her, smiling deviously.

"So are you giving anyone chocolate tomorrow," Aido asked, smiling innocently.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kazue smiled in reply.

Kaname and Ichijo stood.

"Kazue would you come with me and Ichijo," Kaname stated, "We have to talk to you about something."

Kazue nodded as she stood up and walked over to them. As the three walked, Kazue obviously a few steps behind the taller males, she wondered what they were going to talk about. They arrived to a room that was darkened, except for the light of the full moon that beamed in through the large wall sized window. As soon as they were all in the room, Ichijo shut the door.

"There's no need to feel nervous Kazue," Ichijo assured, "Kaname and I just wanted to know if any of the other night class students knew your secret."

"THey don't," Kazue quietly answered.

"You can't tell them who you are kazue," Kaname stated, "not yet."

Kazue glanced down at her watch and then ran to the window. Just as she reached the open window, she turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go on patrol," Kazue smiled, "I'll be back in class in twenty minutes."

She turned her attention to the ground and jumped from the first story window, landing with a soft thud on the ground. She then began to run to the spot where she was to meet Zero and Yuki. However, much to her surprise, when she arrived, only Zero stood there, hands in his pockets.

"H-Hi Zero," Kazue greeted, "Where's Yuki?"

"She's with Head Master Cross, so it'll be just us on patrol," Zero sighed, "So come on."

Zero began to walk and Kazue merely followed him in silence. Finally he stopped and turned around, while Kazue kept walking, eventually bumping into him. She glanced up into his violet eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kazue quickly corrected herself, "Oh I have something for you."

She rummaged in her pocket and eventually pulled out a small purple box with a white bow. She smiled as she handed it to zero.

"I didn't know if I would be able to give you this tomorrow, so here is my St. Xocolatl's day present for you," Kazue blurted out.

Zero surprisingly smiled as he took the box and placed it in his breast pocket. He chuckled as he placed one of his hands on Kazue's head and ruffled her hair.

Zero chuckled, "You know if I didn't know any better I would take this as a you like me present."

Kazue felt a blush creep up on her face. She turned and began to run back to the school, leaivng Zero alone and confused.

St. Xocolatl's day came and Kazue merely stood there while all the boys from the night class received chocolate from the girls in the day class. A herd of late day class girls came running behind Kazue, knocking her off balance. To her surprise, she did not hit the ground when she fell. Instead she fell into the arms of Zero. He helped up to her feet and then held out his hand. In it was a small white box with a navy bow.

"My St. Xocolatl's day gift to you," Zero stated.

Kazue smiled, taking the small box in her hand. She see constantly glanced at it as she was walking back to the school with the other night class students.

Later that night, Zero was walking by the lake. Suddenly he was surrounded by nearly the entirty of the night class, resulting in him having to pull out the Bloody Rose, aiming it at the nearest night class member.

"Hello Vampires," Zero stated, "What are you doing here?"

"You know you're really cocky," Aido spat.

"And the way you treat Kaname-sama," Ruka added.

"Now what do we have here," Kazue asked.

She moved from whre she was in the forest into the light of the moon, her purple eyes almost seemed to glow.

"I believe you have class right now," Kazue explained, "as the disciplinary committee member in charge of the night class, I suggest you get back to class before you receive punishment."

ka merely scoffed as she turned and began to head back to the school, followed by the others. Kazue walked, clumsily, over to Zero, who diverted his eyes away from her.

"I'm not looking for a thank you, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Kazue elaborated, "Do you know what I am?"

Zero merely looked down upon the girl, who now clutched his jacket's sleeve. She raised one hand to her eye and he could see her remove what looked like a contact from her right eye. She now looked up at him with her one bright blue eye and her one violet colored eye. He turned to face her.

"Yes," Zero replied.

Kazue smiled. "I'm glad..." She then passed out into his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to his room in the Sun Dorm.

Kazue woke up about thirty minutes later. As she sat up she noticed Zero sitting in a chair next to the bed. The next thing she noticed was, she wasn't in her own dorm room.

"You passed out," Zero stated.

"What," Kazue asked, as she sat on the side of the bed.

"You passed out. You're in my room."

Kazue now looked down at the floor. Zero stood up and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed the far side of her face and pulled her close to him, so she was leaning against his chest.

"How long have you known?" Kazue looked up into his violet eyes.

"Ever since you arrived," Zero chuckled, "Since we're so similar, it's easy to sense when you're nearby."

Kazue escaped his embrace and stood, heading for the door. She stopped just as she got into the door frame.

"I see you're wearing my gift," Zero said.

Kazue looked down and say the silver cross pendant that hung from a silver chain around her neck. She smiled.

"It's beautiful," Kazue commented, "Thank you, Zero. Now I have to get back to class."


End file.
